BW137
* Closed * * }} Celebrating the Hero's Comet! (Japanese: オンバーン登場！彗星と勇者の伝説！！ Appears! Legend of the Comet and the Hero!!) is the 137th episode of the , and the 794th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 15, 2013 and in the United States on November 2, 2013. Blurb Our heroes are geared up for some serious stargazing—Alexa has told them about the Conley Comet, which is scheduled to make a rare appearance tonight! She’s excited to film this celestial event, including the Pokémon who always gather on the mountaintop to watch the comet approach. Ash, Iris, and Cilan want to know more, so Alexa shows them the whole story in an old book. In ancient times, a Trainer named Conley calmed down a group of attacking Pokémon and befriended them, saving the island and becoming a hero in the process. The islanders built an impressive battlefield on the mountaintop in his honor, and as Ash and friends make plans to see it, they are approached by a mysterious woman wearing a crown. She confirms that they’re going up the mountain, then gives Ash a medal and tells him it will be useful. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth are disguising themselves as some of the Ghost-type Pokémon who live in the area, intending to follow our heroes and steal Pikachu! Inside the ruins of the battlefield, Ash and the others discover a huge statue of Conley—but are quickly distracted by the disguised Team Rocket popping out of hiding to scare them! Alexa’s Helioptile, who’s been nervous throughout the trip, reacts with a massive surge of electricity. James gets zapped and stumbles into the statue, causing it to topple over and land on Jessie, who angrily throws it aside. The three villains discard their disguises—only to find themselves floating in midair. Several Gengar and Banette appear from within the ruins, using Psychic to keep Team Rocket away from the statue. When the angry Pokémon descend on Ash and the others, Alexa brings out her Noivern (an impressive Pokémon from the Kalos region) to battle them, giving everyone a chance to escape! The Ghost-type Pokémon aren’t giving up that easily, though, and the chase continues until a Shadow Ball knocks Ash off his feet. The medal he got from the mysterious woman falls out of his pocket, and the Pokémon are immediately interested. Meowth listens in so he can translate: it turns out the medal actually belonged to Conley, which marks Ash and the others as friends rather than enemies. Cilan figures out that these Pokémon are the very ones Conley once befriended! And after the statue of Conley is restored to its rightful place, the Ghost-type Pokémon are very happy. (Of course, Team Rocket can’t leave it there, and they try to take Pikachu even after our heroes helped them get away...but the Pokémon quickly send them blasting off again.) Night has fallen, and the blindingly bright and beautiful Conley Comet finally makes its appearance! The Ghost-type Pokémon begin a joyful dance, and the mysterious woman who gave Ash the medal reappears from the ruins. She explains that the Pokémon are dancing to celebrate their ancient hero, and identifies herself only as “the one who knows the past and then passes it on to the future.” Alexa starts filming as Ash, Iris, and Cilan join the celebration as well! The next morning, Alexa tries to play back her recording, only to discover that it’s nothing but static. Ash’s medal has disappeared, too. Alexa remembers that the medal looked familiar, and flips through her book to look it up. And she finds it—along with an old picture of the mysterious woman standing next to Conley! Could the woman have come to them from the distant past? Plot As they continue their to Kanto, Alexa informs the group of the Conley comet, which shall be passing over the island that night and informs that the mountain top is the perfect place to see it. then goes on to explain how the comet is visible only once every ten years, remarking on the beauty of the celestial event. Alexa adds that a group of Pokémon mysteriously gather on the mountain and appear to get along only as the comet approaches. questions the reason for such an event but Alexa declines, however, adding that she will get to the bottom of the event. As the group reaches the mountaintop, and marvel at the ruins and Alexa explains that the islanders were once rich and prosperous. She then suggests to have an early dinner. During that time, she reveals that a mysterious group of once attacked the islanders and the island was thrown in a chaos. After the islanders surrendered, a young named Conley arrived on the island from across the sea and skillfully gathered and led all the attacking Pokémon to the mountain top. When he raised his hands in the air, a bright comet passed by and lit the land. The awestruck Pokémon believed that Conley knew of the comet's existence before it even appeared and became Conley's friends; peace was then restored to the island. s from all over the world came to the island to battle Conley, and the latter decided to stay on the island. A battlefield was constructed on the island where Conley battled the Trainers and always won. Conley was revered as a hero of the island and a comet was named after him to memorialize his remarkable accomplishments. Alexa then reveals her determination to record the comet as well the mysterious Pokémon, while plans to catch when the group shall be preoccupied in watching the comet. As the group prepares to leave for the mountaintop, they are confronted by a mysterious woman who hands a medal with a star shape on it. Despite protests by Ash and , she refuses to stop and the group wonders who the lady is. Alexa believes that she has seen the medal before, but shrugs it off. Meanwhile, is dressing up as Pokémon, to scare the group and grab while the group is left dumbfounded. Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by three . Continuing uphill, Ash notes that none of the mysterious Pokémon talked of in the tales is visible as of now and Alexa notes that they must take care not upset them. Suddenly, Pikachu senses three , but later shrugs it off. points to the battlefield ruin and, reaching the top, Ash and marvel over the grand structure. Alexa suggests to go in, and once inside, Axew is frightened due to the spooky demeanor. Out of blue, a group of flies over them, scaring in the process, who is then chided by Ash. Later, a group of scares Ash as well, which gives Iris an opening to chide him as well. As Ash and Iris fight with each other, wonders if these are the mysterious Pokémon that will gather to see the comet. Meanwhile, James is keeping an eye on the group and informs his of their arrival to the ruin. Together, the trio hides behind Conley's statue in anticipation of the group. When the group arrives, Alexa shoots the statue and Cilan exclaims that the statue vividly describes the love that the islanders and the Pokémon had for Conley. As Alexa steps further to record the statue, she notices a , and . A scared Helioptile uses an move on the 'Ghost Pokémon' and the 'Gengar' is sent back and crashes into the statue, knocking it over the 'Dusknoir'. The 'Dusknoir' throws the statue away from herself and begins arguing with the 'Gengar' and 'Banette'. Ash notices something suspicious and Team Rocket then reveal themselves. As James attempts to send out , he along with his teammates are stopped by by the real Gengar and Banette. After freeing the trio, the Gengar and Banette begin floating inside the room, which scares . Alexa then sends out her who uses to provide an opening for the group and Team Rocket to escape. Having successfully escaped the Ghost-types, Alexa reassures if everyone is okay, and Ash questions Alexa on . Alexa states that Noivern is a little fussy and the Sound Wave Pokémon chops down on Meowth's face. Jessie and James try to free Meowth and Alexa presents it with a Spelon Berry which Meowth mistakenly eats instead. As Meowth experiences a mouth-burning effect, and Cilan claiming that the Berry's flavor is hotter than fire, Alexa presents Noivern with another Spelon Berry, stating that her Pokémon has a habit of biting anything in sight if not fed with one. Team Rocket, Ash and Iris then question why the Ghost-type Pokémon were attacking them, and Cilan suggests that they might be here to watch the celestial display as well. The group then deciphers that they attacked because of Team Rocket, who had knocked down and flung Conley's statue. Cilan adds that the Ghost-type Pokémon have utmost respect for Conley; the destruction caused to the statue might have angered them. Their conversation is, however, cut short by another attack from the Ghost-types. The group and Team Rocket flee from them but notice two Dusknoir in front of them. The ensuing chase causes them to split paths, with Iris, Cilan, Jessie and James stuck on one path, while Ash, Alexa and Meowth on the other. While running, Iris mocks Jessie for her rude behavior, but James suggests to quit the bickering for another time and Cilan suggests that perhaps the Ghost Pokémon will leave if the statue is returned to its former state. Meanwhile, Ash, Alexa and Meowth are experiencing difficulty in evading the Gengar and Pikachu uses on them, buying the group, some time, to run. However, they are left cornered as Dusknoir appear right in front of them. A Dusknoir fires a at Meowth, who slams into Ash and the star-marked medal falls out of Ash's pocket, which the Ghost Pokémon take note of. Gengar and Dusknoir then surround the medal, and Alexa questions what they are discussing. Meowth translates their talk, stating that since the group possesses Conley's medal, it is not evil after all. Ash picks up Conley's medal and marvels, as Gengar and Dusknoir proceed to take Ash, Alexa and Meowth to the battlefield. Meanwhile, Cilan and James have successfully restored the statue to its former position, and Cilan points to a portrait of Conley. Suddenly, the pedestal on which Conley's statue rest starts moving. Jessie, James, Iris and Cilan ride the pedestal and reach the battlefield, where Ash, Alexa and Meowth are already present. Cilan then realizes that these Ghost-type Pokémon are the mysterious Pokémon that Conley calmed down in the past. Ash then reveals that the medal the mysterious woman gave them belonged to Conley and that the Pokémon stopped chasing them after they saw it. Suddenly, a robotic hand appears and grabs Pikachu. Team Rocket recites their motto and begin to retreat in their balloon with Pikachu. As the group decides what to do, the Ghost-type Pokémon use to bring Team Rocket's balloon crashing down and free Pikachu. Jessie and James refuse to give up and send out and Amoonguss to attack with and . To strike back, Alexa sends out and commands a which intercepted the attacks. Team Rocket is sent blasting off by an from Pikachu. As the heroes are happy their evil foes are gone and Alexa feeds her Noivern for gratitude, a blinding light flashes from the sky and Ash, Iris, Cilan and Alexa witness the Conley comet. Iris then points at the Ghost Pokémon, who are rejoicing and dancing as the comet passes by. Suddenly, they are interrupted by the mysterious woman from before, who describes their dance as the 'Comet Dance', which is performed in remembrance of their hero, Conley. Alexa questions the woman's identity but she just reveals that she is the one knows the past and passes it on to the future. Ash, Iris and Cilan then join in the 'Comet dance' as Alexa records the event. Morning sets in, and as Ash, Iris and Cilan reminisce over the events of the previous night, Alexa proceeds to show them the recordings she shot last night. To the group's utmost surprise, the device shows nothing but static. Ash reveals that the medal has gone missing too and Alexa opens a book with shows Conley and the mysterious woman together. Cilan, however, suggests that it is not possible for the woman to have traveled from the past. The episode ends with the group wondering over who the woman actually was. Major events * Alexa is revealed to own a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Alexa * Anima * Conley (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Alexa's) * (Alexa's) * (Alexa's; debut) * (×3) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×3) * (×2) * (Summer Form) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: ** Instead of Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster, a scene from M16 is shown, depicting befriending a , and then the two exchanging a promise to help Genesect return home. * 's costume is the same one he wore in Ghoul Daze!. He would later wear it in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?. * This episode marks the first appearance of a Generation VI move in the . Errors * When Alexa feeds Meowth a Berry, her eyebrows appear thinner than usual. * When gets blasted away, and disappear. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |es_eu= |pl= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 137 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes directed by Yū Uchida Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors de:Die große Feier zu Ehren des Conley-Kometen! es:EP799 fr:BW137 ja:BW編第137話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第137集